It may be desirable for an electronic device, for example, a cellular telephone, to have increased functionality beyond wireless communications. For example, a mobile wireless communications device may have one or more input devices, such as a camera. As the functionality of the electronic device increases, it may be particularly desirable to shield components to reduce interference from the various components.
One potential way to address electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the various components may be to couple the components or portions thereof to a ground, for example. More particularly, a metal or metalized surface of a component may be coupled to the ground by an externally applied spot or blob of electrically conductive adhesive. However, an externally applied spot of electrically conductive adhesive may result in an unpredictable interface or connection.